


Face

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [38]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Bakugo’s back to sad panda, Ghost!Midoriya, Izuku gets some chatting time with class 1-A, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, but he’s also v happy, everyone cant stop staring, fuck I forgot how to tag these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Katsuki is both elated and destroyed by Midoriya’s sudden appearence and hovers during bonding time. Shinsou has a short chat with Todoroki.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Katsuki Bakugo, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 60
Kudos: 647





	Face

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ
> 
> very important update, I was reminded by a reader that deleting any of the series would delete the comments - which bums me out Hardcore - and some of you have expressed disappointment at the idea, so the series will be staying up when its completed
> 
> I know this update is short, but I’m getting my fingers back in the writing groove - the next update will be longer! (•̀ᴗ•́)و 
> 
> one last thing! I’m seeing a doctor for my neck and head problems, and I’ve been having appointments as well as getting physical therapy soon, so updates may be a little rocky while I figure out the best way to juggle it all but the series will keep on going!! thank you all so much for the support for the break!! you guys are the best ٩( ᐛ )و 
> 
> happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans, and I hope everyone across the globe has a wonderful day today ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ without further ado, here’s the update!!

Katsuki couldn’t pull himself away, couldn’t tear his eyes off of the squirt sitting in his lap. As soon as he had finished his little parade of affection, Deku went right back to him, plunked himself down and hadn’t moved since. A semi circle had formed around them just so everyone could get a good look.

The room was quiet, the only sound was Deku’s breathing, a rattle in his lungs that stabbed through Katsuki’s stomach whenever he inhaled. Deku’s hand - so small, roughly the size of his palm - laid flat in his and he refused to move it. Even while the girls cooed over them and snapped pictures that turned out blurry and warped. He refused to move - his pride was the last thing he was worried about.

Seeing Deku sucked him back into childhood memories. He was more than happy to curl around the kid’s small body, a protective and aggressive shield that glared at anyone or anything that got too close, and Deku was more than happy to rest in his lap, fragile and giggling away. Relief was a symphony that rushed in his veins at the thought of Deku being so comfortable in his presence, still so friendly and bright and happy. He was thankful - so incredibly thankful - that the Deku he had known had never left.

Even as elated as he felt, is mind kept conjuring the image of Deku’s injuries at their worst, kept wanting to linger on it. Every time it surfaced he’d have to shake himself out of it, knowing what would happen if he wasn’t with someone he trusted while he went through that particular meltdown. Absently, he tried thinking of the word his therapist had used to stave off the painful beat of his heart. Something specific. Helpers? Keepers? Supporters? Support something, what was it? He wracked his brain, careful not to jar a visibly joyful Deku.

Deku patted his leg with the hand not in Katsuki’s, staring with big eyes at Round Face, sparkling and bright, so curious. Deku was always curious, about anything and everything.

_ K͠a͢c̴͝c̵̢h͡a̢҉̴n̶͟͜,͏̶̀ _ he told her, and Katsuki dug his molars into the inside of his cheek until he tasted copper. He was so obsessed with everyone being introduced to him, like he was so fucking special. He didn’t think he deserved the attention, almost wanted to shy away from it.

Round Face giggled, sniffled a bit. Her eyes were as big as Deku’s, and Katsuki scoffed at the realization.  _ How long have you known Kacchan for? _

He shot her his nastiest glare. She smiled back at him, warm but teasing. He wished he could give her sparks in warning, but shit, if All Might had upset him like that, what would his _ Quirk _ do to him? That had been the sound that gave Deku hell every day since Katsuki was four, that couldn’t be good for him to hear. Right? Fuck, he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything about this. Was that a question he could ask his therapist, maybe…?

_ Ą͏͏ ̴̶l̛͏o̶͞n̵͞͡ģ t̀i̕͜͟m̕e̕͜!͡ ͝Ş̕o̴̶ ̧͞l̴̨̀ơ̸̢n̶͟͞g̡̀! _ Deku kicked his legs, and Katsuki had to tear his eyes away from the femur poking out of Deku’s skin. It had been worse earlier.  _ W̴e̛̛ ̷̨we͘҉n̴t̷ ͞͡t͞o̡ ͏̛s̸̕͠c̷͟h̸͘o̷̵oĺ͢ ̴t͢͝og̛͠é̵̷t̶̨̢h̵̡er,̶g͏̨̕re͢w̢͝ ̸͡úp͡ ͏̢͜t̀҉o̢g̡̧e͟͟t̵̢h̨e̛͝r͘͝!̀͞ _

Sadness spread like a wave over his classmate’s faces, all slowly pointing at him, and he bared his teeth over Deku’s head, a clear warning that their shitty pity was the last thing he wanted.

Deku didn’t seem to realize. He kept plowing along, feet swinging, his hand still resting in Katsuki’s frozen over palm. He couldn’t feel it, it was shaking. He didn’t care.  _ W͏e̛͘͢’̶d͏͜҉ ̸g̛͘e͏̧͞ţ͏ i̴͏c̷̀e҉͝ c͟rea͘͘̕m͜҉ a͞n̶͜d͝ ģ͘o̷ ̢t̛o ͢m̴y̨͢ hơus̸͞e̡͡,̴̀ ̵͟a̛n͡d̶͟ ̶͢w̧e’͢d̀́ ́͝҉w̡̨͝a̡̡t̷c̴͢h͜͝ ҉͏m͠ovi̢e̕͠s̴͝ an͘d͡ ̢͏pl̛͟͠a҉͜y̛ ̢g͘a͘me̕ş҉҉ ҉̨̕a̴n̸̕d̢͡͡ ̷͏͏h̴á̴v̶̧͜e͢ ̷̶̨a̵̕ ̶̨̕b̴҉i͟g̡̧ ̴͜͠y̴͘͝u͠m̡͢m̢͞y ͟d͘i̛n̶̡n̵̡e͜r. _

Katsuki’s throat closed. Auntie Inko. Her grief played in his head, only the worst of it, and he closed his eyes against the images.

_ S̢̀͏o̶̸m͜èt͟i̢͘m̨e̶̢s̡͝ ̧͜w̷̸̷ę’̵̨d ̶ǵ͝o̵͠ t̨o̧ ͏͡҉h͞í͞ş̵̨ ̀̕͟ḩou̸͏s҉͝҉é̛͢ ҉̴̸an̸d̴͞ ̛h̵̴a͟v͢e̡̛͝ ̴̕̕á ͢͠sle̢͢épo̸̕̕v̨͢͞e͡͏̀r.̢ ̵̕I̕͝t̶̀ ̴̧̛waş̷ ͝͞͡s̷̸͘o͟ ̸͜f͟͟u̴n̴!̛ ҉͠W҉̵e͜͠ ̨h͢a̢d ̴̀p͝҉o҉p̀co̸rn͏!̶͝͡ _

Frogger spoke, the calmest one there as usual.  _ My siblings and I always have sleepovers together too. Have you ever built a fort, Izuku? _

Katsuki opened his eyes just in time to see Deku grin wide, blur at the edges, and the lights in the room flickered. Katsuki blinked with dawning comprehension.  _ I̸̛ ̶h̵a͢͡v̵҉e̴̡͜! ͏̀I̕ ̀h̸͘a͡v̴e͜͢!͏ ͞K͟a̶c̀c͝҉ha̧n͠ ̛a̡̡͠n͡d̢̛ ͠͝Í́!͡!̶͜͢ _ His voice warped into his unintelligible mutters in his excitement, floating up from his lap for the first time in almost twenty minutes. Katsuki’s legs were numb. Deku gestured and raved, and by the looks of it no one had the heart to interrupt, even when they couldn’t understand him anymore.

It was a good thing. Katsuki would’ve ripped their tongues out of their fucking throat.

Shinsou’s teeth were chattering, his fingers were numb even though they were stuffed in his pockets. He tried to hide it for as long as he could but he ended up hovering around Todoroki’s left side eventually, even as he stared long and hard at Izuku’s small, petite frame. The kid had done a damn good job at freezing him over, he had to hand it to him.

Todoroki blinked at him, confused, before realization lit up his mismatched eyes.

_ Here. _ Todoroki held out his left hand, palm up. Sparks started at his fingertips before it ignited, flames swallowing the boy’s hand all the way to his wrist. Shinsou hovered close around the fire thankfully, shivering.

_ How are you not cold? _ he muttered, watching as Bakugo shot Uraraka a nasty, borderline deadly glare for some reason.  _ Izuku froze me over.  _

_ I’ve been regulating my body heat for the last ten minutes, _ Todoroki admitted, and if Shinsou stared hard enough he could see a faint tremor in his classmate’s posture.  _ I couldn’t feel my right side. _

He scoffed.  _ I’ll bet. I can’t feel my toes. _

_ You did really well in calming Izuku down. How did you know what to say? _

_ I have younger cousins, _ he explained.  _ A bit younger than him, but not by much. There’s not a big difference. _

_ Can you teach me? _

Shinsou blinked, surprise stirring under his skin.  _ What? _

_ Can you teach me, _ Todoroki repeated.  _ I want to know how to do that. _

The request took a second to register. _ Yeah, _ he said eventually, unable to keep his shock out of his tone.  _ Sure. I can do that. _

They watched in silence as Tsuyu spoke calmly, finger on her chin, and Izuku got so excited he became incomprehensible. Shinsou smiled slightly, happy to see Izuku so cheerful after everything he’d been through. The past hour or so had felt like years. He was just glad it was over, at least for the most part, and that Aizawa had arrived when he did. He had no idea where the class would be - where  _ Izuku _ would be - if he hadn’t been there to pull them all back down to earth.

Todoroki shifted next to him, brought the fire closer when he involuntarily shuddered.  _ Do you think All Might will come back? _

Shinsou was quiet, he could feel the frown pulling at his face. That wasn’t an easy question to answer.

_ I don’t know, _ he said honestly, and Todoroki hummed. He didn’t seem disappointed, more resigned than anything. Shinsou refused to pry. He didn’t really need to.

His eyes strayed from Bakugo back to Izuku. He huffed a breath. Looking at the kid made his chest swell, mainly with excitement, but he was angry too. Maybe a touch bitter. Something nostalgic was settling there as well, and Shinsou pursed his lips against the scowl that wanted to form. If Izuku looked over and saw him he might get upset, Shinsou didn’t need the added guilt.

The door opened and Shinsou lit up when Aizawa stepped back through. He couldn’t help but snicker when he noticed the blanket - he could imagine another teacher forcing him to wear it - and Aizawa’s bloodshot eyes stared holes into his head.

_ Good, you have common sense, _ Aizawa deadpanned, glancing at Todoroki’s flame before his focus went right back to Izuku. His eyes scanned the kid, looking for injury or upset, and Shinsou felt empathy for Aizawa’s relief when he found none.

Izuku lit up as well, beaming, and abandoned his post in front of the students to hover around Aizawa’s tired self instead, patting Aizawa’s arm.

_ A͏̀i̷͜z̴awa̴!̧ ̧̨͡À̛͟i̷͢͞z͢aw͢a̷!҉ ̵̢H̵i҉̡͞! _

He hugged Aizawa tightly around the middle, their teacher patted his back patiently, and he smiled at Aizawa’s softening demeanor. Todoroki’s lips twitched.

_ Midoriya, _ their teacher greeted.  _ Did you say hello to everyone? _

_ I҉̵̕ ̡͡҉d͟͡i̶̷͜d̛͠!̨͜!̀҉!̴̴͜ _ Shinsou watched Izuku do a little twirl mid air to express his excitement.  _ Ę̡v҉e͏̀r͢y̷o͏n͝͠e’̨ś ̶͟͢so͡ n͘i͏҉ce̛͢͝!̷̧!̧͘ ͠͞I̸̵͢ g͡ot̛̕ ̵̡̧a ̧h͡u҉҉g̨ f͢͢͞r̶͠ơm͏͢ K҉a̧҉c̡̛͝c̢̀ḩ̧a̶̕͠n͝͡! _

Aizawa paused at that, turned to Bakugo with questioning eyes. Whatever he was asking was met with a pissed eye roll, and that seemed to satisfy Aizawa for the moment. Izuku watched the silent communication with pure bewilderment, and Shinsou piped up, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer.

_ Kacchan, huh? _ He grinned.  _ What a cute nickname. _

Bakugo flipped him off while Izuku’s back was facing him, and the kid giggled, oblivious, his voice echoing and scattered.  _ T͘̕҉h̸̨ą͝n͞͏k͝ ͘y͘͟o̷͝͠u̴! ̸I̸͠ l̷̀i̡͝k̛͞͝e̵͏ ̶́į͟t͢ ̀t́͘oó͜.̨ _ Izuku’s eyes widened.  _ D͟͟o ̨y̵̛o̡u̢ ̴w̧͠a̵͠nt̵͝ ̴̴a̸̸ ͜nì̸c̡͢k͟͜n͢a͘m̶̴̧e͞?̷̷͢ _

Shinsou backpedalled. He backpedalled so hard he stumbled over his words.  _ No - I mean I just - maybe that should be you and Bakugo’s thing. I’m not good at nicknames. _

_ T̸̛́h͢҉a͡t’͘s̀ ͏o͠͡k̡͜͝ay̷͞!̶͞ ̶I ̀c͞a҉n̷ ̢͡h̡͝e̵͟l̵p y͏ò͞u̷͢͟!̡̧ _

The grin Bakugo shot him was nothing short of evil. Shinsou scowled at him.

_ I’d like a nickname, _ Todoroki said, and when Shinsou looked at him he was completely serious.

_ S̕h͘o͠u̵, ̡̧̀S̴͡h̷͜͡o͡͏u͠͡,̢͡͠ _ Izuku said, laughing. The freckles on his face shifted with his smile, and Shinsou found himself grinning too.  _ Y͟͏͠òu ̶̨͜h͜ave ̸óǹ̢e̕!̀͟͝ _

_ I’d like a nickname! _ Uraraka chirped, raising her hand, and Shinsou saw Aizawa approach his desk, looking nothing short of done, with all of them.  _ I bet you’d come up with such a cute- _

Izuku flickered like a broken monitor and vanished. The class cried out in alarm as Shinsou jolted with panic, smile dropping quicker than it had formed, abandoning the fire to properly sit up straight. Shinsou called out for him, concerned, and Aizawa had stopped mid motion to sit down, blinking dryly at them. His eyes flickered to where Izuku had been, and the cogs in his mind started to turn even as his stomach twisted with worry.

He heard Bakugo and Todoroki talk about Aizawa’s wandering eyes and strange behavior but he’d never given it much thought. Now though, Aizawa didn’t seem alarmed, kept looking at the spot Izuku had been like he hadn’t vanished at all.

Izuku muttered, warped and wordless, and Shinsou’s heart sank. Had that been temporary? Why? 

_ Don’t panic, _ Aizawa said gently. It didn’t seem like he was talking to them, still staring at the empty air Izuku had just occupied.  _ I’ve been meaning to ask you, and this might be related. Do you know what happened with Kaminari? _

The IPad shivered and shook the minute Aizawa stopped talking, and Shinsou’s heart squeezed tight in his chest. If he was feeling this much grief, he couldn’t imagine the devastation Izuku must be feeling. 

_ We’re still here, _ Shinsou said to thin air, desperate to reassure him somehow.  _ We’re still listening, kid. It’s okay. _

His phone dinged, and with a heavy heart he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

‘I think that was me,’ Izuku had typed. ‘Sorry Kaminari, I didn’t mean to‘

Kaminari scrambled up from his spot on the floor. He took the charger out of his mouth and grinned wide.  _ No worries! I’m okay, see? _ He did look much better, the paleness about his face was completely gone and he could stand on his own again. Shinsou was grateful for it.

_ Supposedly, _ Tokoyami began, tucked away in a corner and looking thoughtful,  _ ghosts can draw upon electricity for strength. Do you think that is what happened, Aizawa? _

Their teacher nodded slowly.  _ I believe so. There’s no other explanation for Midoriya showing himself when he couldn’t before. I assume Midoriya took too much and it caused Kaminari to pass out. _

Kaminari frowned, and Shinsou frowned back at him, a bit concerned.  _ I think he’s done it before this, _ he said carefully, and the students all turned to him, betrayal twisting up their faces.

_ Kaminari! _

_ Wait you saw him already? _

_ What the FUCK Sparky! _

_ Dude, what? Why didn’t you say anything! _

Kaminari waved his hands frantically, looking a touch overwhelmed, and Shinsou struggled to find any sympathy. The bastard had seen Izuku and didn’t tell anyone? What the fuck? Shinsou would’ve shouted that shit from the rooftops.

_ Listen! _ he cried over the cacophony of voices.  _ It was barely a glimpse, okay? All I saw was like...a general outline of him, no details!  _ He huffed.  _ My  _ point  _ was this has happened before, I think. During the Sports Festival. He was hovering around Todoroki I think, and I suddenly felt tired and like...weak. Izuku was flickery and barely there, but I saw him. _

Everyone relaxed. Shinsou could admit he was still a bit irked by it, but he supposed he’d give Kaminari a pass. At least he hadn’t seen anything specific.

_ Do you think him taking energy from the lights all the time helps? _ Yaoyorozu wondered out loud, eyes clouded with thought.  _ He’s always messing with them, right? Does that add to it? _

There was a moment’s pause, then the lights flickered, slowly at first but becoming quicker with each passing second until it was a strobe-like effect. The lights shut off entirely after a moment, and Shinsou waited, straining his eyes to see in the darkness.

At the front - clinging to Aizawa’s shoulder with his eyes shut and cheeks puffed in concentration - was Izuku. He was more how Kaminari described him than he was earlier, only faintly visible and transparent, but he was there, and Shinsou’s heart leaped into his throat. Maybe it had been temporary, but Izuku knew how to do it again.

Shinsou didn’t want to go back home. He wanted to stay in the classroom and finally get to know the soul that had been haunting their classroom for months, truly get to know the kid. He wanted to stay and chat and - do anything. Talk about anything. But Aizawa was clearly exhausted, everyone was still a bit rattled from everything that had happened, and Izuku seemed to be drained after he let go of the lights, breathing a bit hard from focus and strain. Aizawa dismissed the class early and told everyone to get some rest for the practical tomorrow - shit Shinsou had completely forgotten they were in the middle of finals, who  _ cared _ about finals - and most of the students were happy for the break.

Todoroki, Bakugo, and himself were not, and Shinsou was a bit proud to admit that Aizawa had to drag him out of the classroom.

_ If I need sleep and I’m admitting it, _ Aizawa told the trio in the hall,  _ then you all might keel over. Go home and rest. _

Shinsou was vibrating with energy, restless and worried. He didn’t want to leave Izuku all alone, but there was always Iida, and the thought was just enough to get him to walk away.

Aizawa was right, he needed sleep. That didn’t mean he’d get any.

**Author's Note:**

> see you next Thursday! ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"


End file.
